Apply the distributive property to factor out the greatest common factor of all three terms. ${9 - 12x + 6y} =$
Let's find the greatest common factor of ${9}$, ${12}$, and ${6}$. ${3}$ is the greatest common factor of ${9}$, ${12}$, and ${6}$. $\phantom{=}9 - {12}x + {6}y$ $={3}\left(\dfrac{{9}}{{3}}-\dfrac{{12}x}{{3}}+\dfrac{{6}y}{{3}}\right)$ $={3}\left(3-4x+2y\right)$